An Experience Through Death
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: Long story short I died, met death, was reborn into one piece with some wicked cool powers. Try to not change too much around but it's all futile with this crew. Rated T for swearing, this is just an idea of mine so don't know how far it will go.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, long time no see aha, life got real and things got busy and motivation left the building for a few years. But any of you that are still around, you guys are the best. Here is something I've been working on, it's just a little idea I guess so let me know how you all feel about it and if enough of you like it I'll start working on chapter 2. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Long story short, I died. It's not as bad as it seems, I mean, I struggled with a lot in my life, it was a sweet escape really. I don't really want to talk about. My only release from my own mind was the shows I watched and one friend of mine Velvet, she kept me sane and stable.

In 7 years of knowing her we had never even disagreed on a single topic, she wouldn't even question me calling her at 2am crying and would be at my house with food and talk with me until the sun rose. She was my soul mate in friend form, I didn't even love my boyfriend (who I loved immensely) as much as I loved her and would always put her first, she did the same for me.

Then I found out that my boyfriend, Trent, had been cheating on me with his ex girlfriend, now I was already depressed for other reasons and had the usual side effects that come with depression. Self worth issues, body confidence issues, anxiety, the usual symptoms. But it was ok, because I had my best friend with me.

Until she died. It was August 6th, 7pm when her mother called me saying that they were at the hospital and that Velvet had been hit by a drunk driver in an accident at the roundabout just outside of town. I sped my way there and barged my way through to see her. I entered her room, I can still remember the way my stomach felt like someone was repeatedly punching it and my throat was on fire as through I was swallowing stones. I started sobbing immediately, uncontrollably as I made my way to her bedside. I remember how weak her smile looked and how she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Hey slut." she whispered. My heart broke at how fragile someone so strong looked.

"Sup whore." I managed through my tears, pulling on the best smile I could at the time.

"Don't forget…that I love you, k bitch?" I grabbed her hand and nodded, my eyes closing as I sobbed.

"I'll try not to do anything stupid, promise. I love you too, I love you so much!" I hugged her the best I could without hurting her which ended up with me just resting my head on her while I cried.

Her mum came over and hugged us both, her father was on a plane home from his work, and her sister was driving as we spoke. I stayed in that room with her for two hours before she passed, at the age of 17. She had slipped into cardiac arrest and hadn't recovered, I remember holding her mother and sister as they cried, I don't remember if I cried or not however, it was all numb, blank, enraging numbness.

Two weeks later I look my own life and now here I am, stood in the middle of a lake, surrounded by willow trees, a soft mist surrounding the area. Not what I was expecting, I was expecting black, nothingness, not this. The air was body temperature, even the water had no cold or warmth to it, although if it was the real world you knew it would be chilly, everything looked like it should be mid winter just before a storm hit.

I heard footsteps in the water behind me and turned to find a blonde haired boy, taller than me by at least a head. He had soft features and was smiling at me softly.

"Teagan, it's nice to meet you, I really do wish you had chosen the longer life span for yourself however." He was directly in front of me now and he held my hands in his two.

"This isn't what I wanted." I muttered, I wanted the nothing, the black, the abyss for all of time and space! I didn't want to have to think or interact!

"People often expect big pearly gates, or angels but not this I'm sor-" I cut him off by yelling at him.

"No I wanted the black, the nothing, the numb! I don't want to feel anything anymore, it hurts too much…" I could feel the tears starting up again, and the boy infant of me panicked, he cupped my face in his hands and held me close as I cried.

"I'll admit, I haven't heard that in a long time, you've not had an easy life." He stroked my hair and I pulled away gently, trying to gain my composure.

"Others have it worse, I'm just weak, I let things get to me, I'm worthless, thats all I ever was. I wanted to be erased, not this. Where is the end to my existence?" The boy in front of me looked so shocked and sad before he grabbed my hand again, pulled me close and smiled.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question nor a demand, and before I could answer he had already started moving.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally.

"I'm here to help you make a choice, and I feel as though you deserve something good to happen to you, so instead of offering you the usual deal, I'm going to give you everything you need to make the best of the choice you have made, until we meet again." I looked at him questioningly and he stopped dancing.

"What choice? I died, why am I here to begin with?" I just wanted to sleep.

"Chose a new life for yourself, in a new world, with a fresh start, and new people." He led me over to a mirror, it was a simple floor length mirror that was black, rounded at the top and has elegant silver swirls along the edges.

"I don't want a new life, it's not living without her in it."

"Ah yes Velvet, she came through here not too long ago, gave me a message for you, everyone has a message for the ones they leave behind. She's a funny one." I felt enraged, I spun to him and grabbed his shirt in my hands.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" The tears came back once again, the boy infant of me removed my hands gently.

"No, you can't, and I can't tell you where she is either, you have to create a new life for yourself now, I don't let this happen often so be thankful that I'm giving you a second chance. Everyone else gets to start again from the very beginning, you however, will be starting from where you left off. New world, new start, new people, same memories."

"Thats cruel." I stared at him wide eyed.

"I suppose so, but you could also call it ironic. So which world would you like to go to?"

"Any world? Fantasy worlds, like from movies and books?" My heart picked up it's pace at the possibilities.

I could go to supernatural, but I'd be dead quick, and I didn't want to go through this again. There was also Doctor Who, but again, companions didn't really last long and I don't want to repeat this. One Piece was a good option, but would I even be in the plot line? Which crew would I join? Could I even join the straw hats?

"You're having trouble comprehending what to chose aren't you?" I turned to the boy before me.

"You said you would give me everything I need to survive right?"

"Yes, that's correct. I can grant you anything you need."

"I wish to go to the world of one piece, to join the straw hat crew, and a power but not a devil fruit. Is that doable?"

"Those were all easy requests, of course those are within my power. What were you thinking if not a devil fruit?"

"I want to be an angel, like the ones from supernatural."

"You can't bring her back. Even with that power you can't." I cursed under my breath, he had seen right through my plans. "She wanted to say to you "Don't be a hoe Teagan, make a good new life for yourself and don't fuck it up by dating a cunt like you did last time." Just so you know."

I laughed bitterly at my best friends message for me, that was so like her.

"So can you do it? Give me those powers and put me on the crew?"

"Of coarse I can! Anything you desire." I smiled bitterly, and looked at the mirror.

"Do I have to walk through this or something?"

"If you walk through it it will lead you onto the deck of the Going Merry, the StrawHat pirates will have just left for Alabaster." He put a hand on my shoulder and urged me forward.

I took a step towards the mirror before turning around and asking my final question.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm death." I wasn't all that surprised to be honest, and with that I stepped backwards into the mirror, the figure of the blonde boy blurring until it merged into the wooden walls of the Going Merry.

Holy crap he wasn't lying! I took a deep breath in and smelt the ocean. It was night time, and the view was breathtaking. Millions of stars across the night sky, more than I had ever seen before in my life! Right before reality hit me.

How was I going to explain myself to these pirates.

Fuck. I heard people talking and screaming and I realised I was stood at the back of the boat. Well, I was an angel…I should make a proper entrance, like Castiel did for his entrance. At that thought I focused on my back, it actually felt a bit heavier, I tensed my muscles and could feel my wings moving behind me, I turned and saw them. Big black beautiful wings, they bled through the galley walls but I didn't feel it. I put my attention to the task at hand, I still had to figure out how to use these powers though.

Fuck it, I'll wing it. Pun intended.

I walked around the side of the galley and before I came around the corner I took a deep breath and focused on making the lights simply flicker. That was managed fairly easily and I could hear voices and and a few screams before the sound of the crew running outside. I had to figure out how to teleport really quickly. panicking slightly I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard on the middle of the deck.

When I opened my eyes I was facing the front of the ship, everyone and everything was quiet except the waves. I turned slowly to face the crew and I almost cried at the reality of this entire situation. There they all stood, shocked and ready to fight, but they were there. My breathe caught in my throat and I struggled to speak, half expecting to wake up in hospital, my attempt at death a failure.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?" Zero demanded, swords drawn and glare steady and aimed directly at me.

"GHOST!" Chopper and Usopp freaked out, but I expected that.

"You dumbass, is that any way to talk to a lady!" Sanji seethed, earning a glare from Zoro.

"My name is Teagan." I spoke quietly, taking a step forward. Zero readied his swords but I knew it wouldn't work on me. "Please lower your weapons, none will work on me, you can not kill me." I tried to help make them less afraid but this just seemed to put them on edge more.

"I can kick anyones ass!" I smiled at Luffy, as he made his claim.

"I'm sure you can, but I am not human, the task will be a lot more difficult than you think." Nami raised an eyebrow at this.

"Devil fruit user?" I shook my head.

"Then what are you?" Zero demanded, swords gleaming in the light, he hadn't moved a muscle, still trained on my every movement.

"I am an angel of the Lord." I quoted Castiel, the crew's jaws dropped in shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" The crew exclaimed.

"Oh an actual angel is here just for me~!"

"COOOLL~~!"

Everyone was talking over one another until Zoro spoke up again.

"I'm not buying it, I don't believe in God. Besides don't angels have wings?"

"I do not no if there is a God in this world, I am from another place, another time. I was sent to this world by Death himself, because he believed that I deserved a second chance at life, he gave me this ability, so I guess maybe an angel of death would be a more appropriate title for me." Sanji swooned immediately.

"I'd be happy to die if it's you that struck me down my angel~!" I raised my hands to placate everyone.

"Please, I am not here to hurt you, I'm here to watch over you all. If you do not believe me I can demonstrate my powers."

I focused hard on making the lights brighten past their usual capacity and spread my wings, their shadow spread onto the floor behind me. Everyone stood still in amazement, Zoro's swords even lowered a few inches as I allowed my wings to bob gently behind me, before my concentration was broken by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper squealing about me.

~1 hour later~

"So you died, met with Death, got sent to our world with these new powers to help and protect us all because Death though you deserved a second chance at life?" Nami summarised my story. We were all sat in the Galley, Sanji had just made us all some iced tea as we were getting closer to the desert country.

"Yes, that's right." I nodded and took a sip, it didn't taste how Castiel described things, I couldn't taste every molecule, maybe Death had fixed that problem for me, however I still didn't feel the need to drink or eat, possibly wouldn't need to sleep either, which would become a bother later down the track, although I could just fake it…

"So cool! So are you and Death like best buddies? Can we meet him?!" Luffy was almost bouncing in his seat.

"No, I wouldn't even consider him a friend really, I mean, I only met him the once. And I only have one friend…had, one friend." I looked down at my lap, before shaking that thought away. "That's not relevant, what I need to ask now is that you please let me join your crew." I looked at Luffy who let out a joyous scream.

"Yahoo! I didn't even have to ask!" He jumped up and down along with Usopp and Chopper who had grown to like me over the last hour.

"Luffy, we can't trust her!" Nami shouted, stopping everyone.

"Huh? Why not?" The captain cocked his head to the side.

"What if she has ulterior motives or something!"

"Maybe you should hear her out." For the first time tonight Vivi spoke up, I gave her a small smile of gratitude and she nodded at me.

"I assure you I do not, let me explain it as best as I can. I come from a completely different world, in this world your whole adventure is a show, a story that we can watch and read. I know as much about all of you as you know about yourselves, I know your past and your future, if you still don't trust me you can try asking me questions that only you would know about yourself."

"You know our future?" Oh shit, I turned to Luffy, his hat covered his eyes and his voice was low.

"I do, but I have no plans on revealing any of it though, I'm not planning on changing it either, good or bad, I'm here to just be of as much help as I can be, and because I enjoy your story and so far your company."

There was silence for what felt like the longest 10 seconds of my life until Luffy broke out a smile.

"Ok, that's fine with me! Just promise you won't try to say anything about the future, I don't want a boring adventure."

"I give you my word, Luffy."

"Alright, then lets go kick Crocodiles ass!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the second half of this chapter is a slow burner, I had to get the story back on point and Teagan kinda took a step back to really try and figure out her powers before the big show down that's about to happen.

Also to answer she isn't an actual angel of death from any religion she just called herself that because it was death that gave her the powers and the new chance at life and she chose to be and angel. Hope that cleared things up for you ^.^

* * *

"Hmmm, we still don't know a lot about you Teagan." Nami questioned me. The two girls and I were sat at the table while Sanji cleaned the dishes from that nights dinner.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, trying to be open but very weary, I didn't just want to spill my entire life story to them right now. They would think I'm crazy.

"Where did you come from?" Vivi asked me, she had opened up a lot more over the last few hours.

"I came from a different world, still called Earth (I'm just guessing that One Piece world is called Earth here) but a completely different existence, pirates are long since extinct, and there were never such extravagant adventures, or a king of the pirates. All pirates in my world, when they existed, were murderers. Also there weren't so many islands and the world was set up very differently from this one."

"That sounds terrible…" Nami tilted her head to the side as she rested it in her palm.

"It's not too bad, we have other things, amazing advanced technology like you couldn't even imagine, giant metal vessels that can fly us across the world within a few hours."

"Wow! Thats amazing Teagan-san!" I smiled at Vivi, but it turned to a frown almost immediately.

"There's terrible things too, we are killing our planet with pollution, the oceans are filling with oil and our animals are going extinct." There was silence in the room until Sanji spoke up.

"I think thats enough talk for one night, we should be letting Teagan-hime get her rest, I'm sure she has been through a lot." I smiled at Sanji, I really wanted to get to know him, the real him, underneath all that flirting there was a secret that no one on this crew knew about, except for me. But I wasn't about to bring it up now, not until I got to know him better.

"Thanks Sanji-kun." I waved at him as the girls and I walked out of the galley and into the girls room.

The girls room was exactly how it looked in the anime and Nami paused for a second debating on sleeping arrangements.

"I'll just take a pillow and blanket and sleep on the floor, Nami-san." I smiled at her.

"Are you sure? Because we can try and find a spare mattress for you." She raised an eyebrow at me and Vivi nodded with her.

"I sleep like a rock don't worry." I reassured her, and settled myself on the floor.

She turned the lights off and her and Vivi got into bed. Waiting for them to fall asleep was painful, and everlasting. Once I was sure they had fallen asleep I focused on the deck again, closing my eyes. When I opened them I landed on my back on the deck of the Going Merry. I got up and walked over to the railing to look out at the ocean. Now was as good a time as any to train my powers a bit, I would have to be careful of what I trained as things like the smiting could possibly kill the crew, and I had no clue on how to bring them back, this whole angel thing didn't exactly come with instructions.

So far I had been lucky, it's been pretty point and shoot but it could get more difficult and it still took a lot of concentration to get it done.

I ran a hand over the ships railing, smiling softly.

"Hey Merry, I hope you don't mind one more person on board, sorry for just dropping in on you."

"What do you think you're doing?" I spun around and came face to face with Zoro.

"You almost gave me a bloody heart attack." I did actually feel my heart jump but not the same as it used to when I got scared as a human.

"You think you can fool the others but I'm not convinced, what are your true intentions?" He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"As in right now or long term?" His glare intensified and I held my hands up, "Kidding, well, I meant what I said, I want to help you guys and protect you as best as I can." I smiled at him as best I could, his glare scared me.

"I'm on watch tonight so don't think I wont be keeping a very close eye on you."

"Why don't you just stay here with me then, I was going to just try and figure out how this whole angel thing works, just some simple stuff like teleporting and my sensing abilities."

Zoro said nothing and instead sat down, leaning against the railing with his swords against his shoulder. I used his presence to focus on my sensing abilities. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I could feel him, in front of me, I pushed farther out in my range and could feel the two girls. Whats interesting is that every persons presence was slightly different. They had a different feel and vibe about them, but only ever so slightly. I would have to practice more before I could tell who was who in groups. I focused even further on the big group of boys below deck. When I was confident that I could feel four different people I opened my eyes again, meeting Zoro's gaze.

I smiled at him to ease some tension but he didn't return it, although was I really expecting him to? I decided to try and break the ice a little bit.

"Hey Zoro, do you ever feel Kuina following you through your journey?" His eyes shot open at this and he seemed to get angry.

"I'm sorry if I offended you! I just wanted to know if it was just me…" He took a deep breath and visibly calmed down, returning to his previous " couldn't give a fuck" look.

"You lose someone too." He asked me, less out of genuine curiosity and more out of trying to get me to stop talking about Kuina.

"My best friend." I looked down at my lap.

"Yeah, I feel her." He looked off to the side, staring at the ocean and his grip on his swords tightened.

"I used to be able to feel…my friend, but since coming here I just, don't, anymore." I looked up at the stars and oh my God it was breath taking. There had to be millions of them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I looked back to Zoro, slightly shocked before smiling softly.

"And I'm sorry for your loss, Kuina was a nice girl." He stiffened again at the mention of her name.

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything about all of you, past, present, future, everything." He grunted at my reply and closed his eyes.

~~next morning~~

The next few days were…stressful. The crew interrogated me and once deemed trustworthy by at least half, they filled me in on what was going on…even though I already knew. The sleeping was interesting to try and get around but no one was suspicious…yet. I would practice my basic skills through the night and return at about 6AM to my bed, that was the time Sanji would wake up to start breakfast, everyone else got up at around 7AM when the sun rose.

It was about 10AM and I was meditating on the deck, still focusing on the different energies of the crew. At this pint I could tell Chopper, Luffy and Nami apart, but I was having trouble with zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Vivi.

Nami and Vivi were looking over a map, Usopp and Chopper were fishing and Zoro was sprawled out on deck but the thing that brought me out of my focusing was Sanji's voice.

"Don't lie to me Luffy, tell me what you know right now." Luffy looked off to the side, a guilty look on his face. Sanji knelt down and grabbed Luffy's chin his hand.

"Don't look away from me, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Luffy waved a hand back and forth in front of his face and avoided eye contact.

"No idea what you mean Sanji, I don't know anything, no clue."

"Then let me ask you, how did enough food for 9 people, which I carefully decided up after Teagan-hime arrived so that it would last until we reached Alabaster, suddenly go missing in the middle of the night? Lying is pointless so tell me the truth, you have a terrible poker face." The entire length of Sanji's rant Luffy avoided eye contact and would answer either. I knew Luffy had eaten it, I watched him go into the galley in the middle of the night but I couldn't say anything without having to explain why I was awake at that hour. Sanji tried a different tactic.

"Oh hey it looks like you have something on your face." He said as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh crap I forgot about the crumbs!" Luffy screamed and covered his mouth as he attempted to somehow eat them off his face. As he did that, Sanji got pissed, and by this point the whole crew was watching, also angry.

"I knew it was you!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy across the deck. He went head first into the wall of the galley and if he wasn't made out of rubber he would probably be dead from that.

"Jerk." Sanji muttered before taking a drag of his cigaret and blowing it out in Luffy's direction.

Sanji then turned around to Nami to talk about getting a lock for the fridge.

Once Sanji had beaten up half the crew for eating our food, poor Usopp, Chopper and Carue were nursing headaches for hours, we passed through a steam cloud from an underwater volcano. It stank but luckily being an angel had it's perks, turns out I can hold my breath for a very long time. Maybe even forever, who knows, I'll test that out sometime in the future.

After we passed through the steam cloud Mr 2 arrived. I loved Mr 2, he was always one of my favourites, but seeing him in the flesh…he was scary looking, I would definitely have to teach him some contour tips. Now Mr 2's aura, I could feel very strongly, for some weird reason.

"So uh, you really can't swim huh?" Luffy questioned Bentham, everyone but Sanji was present.

"That's right, you see I ate a devil fruit so I can't swim even a little bit."

"Yeah, what kind of fruit?" Usopp questioned, pretty curios.

"Let's see, since my ship cant pick me up for a little while theres no harm in a little fun. For saving my life I'll show you~! Now, get ready, this is my poweeeeerrr!" As he said that his face palmed Luffy and sent him flying backwards. The entire crew got ready to fight before promptly looking like they were about to shit themselves.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second! This is all just for a little fun remember? Hey now, relax!" Mr 2 had taken on the form a Luffy and ha freaked out the entire crew. Minus me because I knew it would happen.

"Wait, that's me!" Luffy said pushing himself up with him hands.

"And if I touch my face with my left hand…I'm back to normal! Now that is the power of the clone-clone devil fruit."

"Amazing."

"The body and the voice matched perfectly!"

Mr 2 proceeded to touch the entire crews face, aside from sanji and when he got to me I let him, no harm would come of me having my face cloned as long as Sanji didn't get his touched.

"Now watch-" Usopp's face.

"All I have to do-" Zoro's face.

"Is touch my right hand to you-" Choppers face.

"As you can see I can mimic anyone-" My face, and I have to admit, that was slightly scary to look at.

"That's not all, I can change bodies too!" As he said that in Nami's form he lowered his robe and exposed Nami's body to Usopp, Chopper and Luffy who all blew steam and were shocked. Nami then punched Bentham, naturally as Nami does, and yelled at him a bit.

Mr 2 continued to perform for the idiot trio and I went back to meditating, I got a bout another 5 minutes in before Mr 2's ship arrived. He made a short speech about friendship and the boys cried. That is before everyone gawked at the fact that he was Mr 2.

"Teagan did you know?" Nami looked at me. I nodded.

"Then why didn't you say anything!" Usopp shouted at me.

"Because he is an important part of Luffy's future, if Luffy hadn't made friends with him now, I honestly don't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good." Every one was silent at that until Vivi spoke.

"I saw something in his memory, in the faces that he showed us. One of those faces, belonged to my father!" She collapsed on the upper deck and held a hand to her head.

"That's not good. If he can mimic the face of a king that easily, Mr 2 has the potential to cause a lot of trouble." Zoro got really serious and I looked from him to Usopp.

"Looks like we let a really bad guy get away today huh?"

"So that guy is our enemy."

"It seems so."


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone is enjoying this story!

* * *

Zoro had come up with a plan to beat Mr 2 at his own game. We all drew an 'X' on our arms and wrapped it in bandages so it would be less conspicuous.

"I can see the island now!" Luffy yelled out and I could see the anticipation swelling up inside of Vivi, she was excited to be home but scared about the upcoming battle.

"Hey, everything will turn out fine." I said to her quietly, she smiled at me and nodded.

"Ok no matter what happens on that island remember, This thing on all our arms is a sign of our friendship!" As Luffy said that he held his arm out infant of him, the rest of the crew joining him. Nami nudged me when I didn't participate and I hesitantly put mine in also.

Why were they so quick to include me in something that ends up being as special and meaningful as this…

Nami was running Luffy through the basics on how not to do stupid things, while I looked towards the desert county. I closed my eyes and tried to feel for Crocodiles energy. It would still be about an hour before we landed so I had time to feel for it.

"Hey, Teagan, whatcha doing?" Luffy yelled from the other side of the ship, the crew turned to face me. I suppose it would be weird to see me sat on the railing like this, leaning forward with my eyes shut.

I jumped back onto the deck and straightened myself out.

"Well, I can sense people and where they are. If I concentrate really hard I can even tell people apart just from the difference in their presence. I'm trying to see if I can feel for Crocodile, it's just a theory but I was thinking he might have an overwhelming presence compared to civilians given is devil fruit. Just how I can tell Luffy and Chopper apart very easily probably because of their devil fruits." I tried to explain it the best I could, I didn't fully understand it myself so it was hard.

"Woah~! Cool!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy ran up to me with sparkles in their eyes.

"So you can tell where we are without even looking?" Chopper looked up at me in awe, I knelt down to his level and smiled.

"Sure can, but I'm still working on seeing how far I can go and being able to tell the rest of the crew apart."

"So awesome!"

~~landing~~

Luffy bailed on us early screaming the word food and as the rest of us more normal people got off the boat in a sensible manner we spotted Mr 3's ship. Usopp got the crew minus Sanji, Carue and I to walk into town under a big cloth. Honestly I'm surprised we didn't even get many looks.

"Vivi, you said you had a plan for stopping the rebels didn't you? Well what are you gonna do?" Zoro asked Vivi, the rest of the crew stopped folding up the massive sheet to listen in.

"What do we need to do to help? If you really wanna stop this thing before it stars it's better to act quickly." I hd to agree with Zoro on that one, unfortunately that won't be the case this time but he was still right.

Vivi tried to get out of having us help her, she was such a sweet girl, not wanting to drag us into any mess. Somehow it went from Nami scolding her to Nami and Zoro arguing about Zoro's debt, I sat on the side lines next to Chopper and laughed at them with him. Vivi broke them out of their debate before it could get really interesting.

"A little northwest from here is an oasis called Yuba. That's where the rebel army is based at the moment. I'd like to go there first, in order to head off the rebellion. But in order to get to Yuba we're going to have to cross through the desert. We'll need all the necessary supplies to make it. We can find everything we need easily here in this town…but if Mr 3 is out there waiting for us…" Sanji cut her off with a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"If that guys the only obstacle we should be fine. He's never seen my face before, or Teagan's."

"Yeah you haven't really ran into many of the baroque works agents have you?" Nami smiled.

"There's someone else too."

"That's right Chopper!"

"That will be perfect, we're going to have a lot to carry, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I got it. I want to do whatever I can to help out." Chopper changed into his reindeer form and omg he looked so cute! "I should blend in fine like this shouldn't I?" I couldn't help myself and started stroking his back, Chopper didn't say anything he just looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

Sanji, Chopper and I started our walk around the town, going from stall to stall. We decided to start with the clothes so that the food wouldn't get squished and so that Chopper wouldn't have to carry around heavy food and water for so long.

"Nanohana sure is beautiful." I said looking around, it was like something out of Aladdin.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear~!" Sanji cooed at me, I forced a smile and looked away.

"Hah, no." Sami seemed confused and Chopper and I kept walking with him lagging behind for a few steps. We walked past a little meat shop and Sanji followed his chef's nose and spoke to the vender before turning to Chopper with the meat in his hand.

"It's venison, thats the good thing about traveling, theres new ingredients to try." Chopper seemed scared of the though of venison being eaten and I pet his head.

"Don't worry Chopper." Chopper sniffed at the air and Sanji bent down to match Choppers height.

"What's wrong Chopper?"

"Theres a strange smell mixed in with the food."

"Oh that's just perfume."

"Sanji's right, that shop over there sells it." I pointed out a brightly coloured building with girls walking out of it. Before I could blink Sanji was over there, creeping out the ladies. Chopper ran over and started pulling on his pants while the girl tried to back away from Sanji. That is before the brilliant Chopper pulled Sanji's pants down.

"Ah! What was that for Chopper?"

"We came to shop for supplies!" I walked over to the two just in time for Chopper to look like he was really sick. "It's getting to be too much…"

"Now, now, just let me take care of the shopping, you can wait over there." Chopper nodded and Sanji ran off after the ladies. Chopper looked up at me.

"Is he actually going to shop?"

"Eventually…hopefully."

"You should go after him Teagan, we don't want to lose him too, Nami would be really mad."

"Nami would kill us. Ok, I'll follow Sanji, you can follow the scent of the crew and I can hone in on their presence." Chopper nodded and I started off in a light jog after Sanji. I know Chopper was gonna end up getting heat stroke and passing out in a supply van, but that had to happen and it wouldn't happen if I was with him. Sorry Chopper…

Sanji and I had managed to do the shopping, however I hadn't been able to stop him from getting pervy outfits for the girls, nor did I manage to stop him from getting me a pervy outfit, however I was able to get some normal cloaks for us to put over the top. We got back to the meeting place even though Chopper wouldn't be there.

"Huh? Where did my reindeer go?" Sanji mumbled.

"He might have gotten overwhelmed by the perfume and gone back to the others." I suggested even though I knew that wasn't true. Sanji agreed that it was probably what happened and we headed back to the others.

"Where's Chopper?" Nami asked us as we came closer, before Sanji could answer Chopper arrived behind us.

"Sorry I'm late, I was looking at some…medicine, yeah." Sanji just nodded and the guys held up the sheet for us girls to get changed.

"Wow, this is beautiful! Oh yeah I love it." Nami looked herself over in her dancer girl outfit.

"Ahh I know I asked you to get clothes, but commoners wouldn't wear this…"

"Compared to you lovely ladies the boys look like sloppy bandits."

"Hey Chopper, what are you doing?" Usopp said with a mouth full of food, Chopper was laid on the ground covering his nose.

"The perfume! It's so strong!" As Chopper cried that out Nami sprayed more on her self.

"Ahhh! My nose!"

"Your smell beautiful~!"

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

We all got ready to head out to Yuba, I showed Vivi the cloaks I had managed to get, and everyone was pumped up.

"Wait…are we missing someone?"

"Shit, Luffy." I said, sitting down on the ground.

"That idiot!" Nami growled out before kicking at the ground.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on finding Luffy in this town.

"Teagan, are you ok?" Vivi asked, noticing my furrowed brow.

"I'm trying to feel for Luffy's energy but he's not in this town, I'm going to search further." As I said that I pushed my range out and felt the entire country and each person on it. They all surged into my head and it was a bit over whelming, I gripped my knees and forced myself to focus on Luffy. He was just outside of the town and heading out way. Just as I was about to open my eyes I felt another devil fruit user. It was Ace, I knew immediately, similar to Luffy but different. I opened my eyes and took some deep breaths.

"Teagan my love what's wrong?" Sanji asked me and he knelt down in front of me.

"I couldn't feel Luffy in this town so I searched wider, and I just overwhelmed myself a bit is all, I accidentally went too far and got the entire country in my radius, but Luffy is a little ways outside of here and is heading our way. We should start looking for him." The crew nodded and we all set off in search of our dumb ass captain.

I spotted Ace a mile away, I never really lost him, always keeping focused on him as we got closer. The crew saw Ace before I did though, I couldn't look at him, I wanted to but I needed a minute to gather my bearings. When I finally did look towards him he was talking to a lady about Luffy, showing her his wanted poster. Zoro looked from Ace as he walked away to Tashigi, who was complaining about the price of a sword. I nudged Zoro and winked at him, his face went bright red before he started yelling at me, I just ignored him though and spoke to Nami instead.

"I'm gonna follow that guy with Luffy's poster, don't worry I wont wander off, I know where you all will be and he can't kill me." Nami seemed shocked but didn't say anything as I took off after Ace.

I followed Ace into a place called "The Spice Bean" and sat down next to him at the bar. Ace started ordering a but load of food and I ordered a beer.

"Thanks, it's on his tab." I said to the man at the bar who nodded and went off to serve someone else.

"I'd offer to buy you a drink but it seems I already did." I turned to face Ace with a smile on my face, before taking a sip of my beer.

"That's so kind of you."

"So do I know you? You've been tailing me for a while." I honestly thought I had done a better job at not being noticed but oh well, I will just tell him the truth. Well maybe not the entire truth but the truth about who I am and how I know who he is.  
"I saw you flashing around Monkey D. Luffy's wanted poster."

"You know Luffy?" Ace perked up at the mention of his little brother and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, he was so cute…he doesn't deserve to die. I frowned.

"I'm a part of his crew." I mumbled into my beer before chugging it back.

"Really? Thats great! where is he?" Ace was almost bouncing out of his seat. I closed my eyes and focused on Luffy who was just on the outskirts of town.

"He's just outside of town, headed in this direction."

Ace and I chatted while he ate, talking about Luffy and his adventures, though I didn't go into details because that was something Luffy would want to tell his brother himself. He soon fell asleep into his food and caused a massive crowd to surround the two of us, I started picking off of his plate when an old guy scolded me.

"You shouldn't pick off a dead mans plate!"

"Why not, if he's dead he's not gonna eat it, it's just a waste of food." This made the guy shut up. People started gossiping about how he must have eaten a desert strawberry and died, and how anything in the desert can kill you, I rolled my eyes and took another bite of his food but just before I could put the fork in my mouth Ace rose up from his meal and looked around him, confused. The entire tavern was shook.

"Sorry about that, I fell asleep."

"YOU WERE ASLEEP!?"

People began to leave the restaurant in a huff, angry that there was no new gossip. I was about to ask Ace how whitebeard was doing when Smoker interrupted me.

"You've got some nerve eating in a public place like this. Even for a devision commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Hello Portgas D. Ace." Everyone became shook again at the mention.

"How is Whitebeard doing anyways?"

"Yeah pops is going strong!" I gave a small chuckle as smoker continued on.

"I'm curios what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone, my little brother." speaking of the devil he was about to show up, just seconds after Ace said that Luffy came running through the door and smashed into Smokers back just as he was about to attack Ace. Well technically he did attack Ace because Luffy ran into smoker who ran into Ace who all smashed through the bar and through the wall of the tavern. I stood up and calmly walked through the smoke to help my captain up.

"Hey Teagan! it's been ages! I got stuck out in the desert." I smiled at my captain and sat him down in my old seat at the bar.

"I know, I've been following your presence Luffy. you hungry?" I ask and as soon as I said that he started demanding food.

Luffy started stuffing his face as Ace came through the hole in the wall. Before he could say anything Smoker jumped over him and pushed him to the ground yelling at Luffy. My captain just stared blankly at him. There was a big stare down and I looked at Smoker.

"He'll get there just give him a minute." Smoker looked at me confused but before he could say anything Luffy spat all of his food in Smokers face.

"You're that smokey guy! Wait a sec!" Luffy gathered all of his leftover food, shoved it down his throat in one gulp, thanked the owner for the meal and grabbed my hand before running. I let him drag me down alley ways and back roads, dodging people as best I could. Tashigi cut us off and Luffy managed to jump up over a building, dragging me along with him and it was honestly quite terrifying. Smoker followed us easily however and ordered Tashigi to search for the others. We were running and jumping over building tops when all of a sudden we were falling. I managed to land on top of Luffy and stood up, offering him a hand. He went to talk but I covered his mouth with my hand and backed him up against the wall of the Ally.

I pressed myself close to him so we wouldn't be seen and I could feel him trying to talk so I pushed him and took my hand off of his mouth. Luffy smiled at me and grabbed my hand again before running in the direction we came from, this however was noticed by Smoker who began chasing us again.

We had managed to drag the rest of the crew into the mix of all of this and just as Smoker launched an attack, Ace countered it and saved our bacon. Ace sent the crew on their merry way, opting to stay behind and fight Smoker. I decided to stay with him, I wanted to spend as much time with Ace as I could. I know it sounded selfish, it should be Luffy spending as much time with him as he can, not me, but I couldn't help myself. Ace set off his powers in a massive tower of fire and it was beautiful. I've always been a slight pyromaniac. The smoke vs fire fight ended quickly with Ace making a big explosion and running, when he turned he seemed surprised to see me stood behind him but smiled and grabbed my wrist just like his brother before dragging me down an ally and behind some barrels, out of sight. We waited for the marines to run off before I led him towards Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This chapter is kinda depressing. I hope you enjoy! R&R

* * *

When we finally did reach my idiot captain he was sat on a barrel of water. Ace jumped down from the roof but I stayed where I was. This was their moment, I didn't belong here with them. Negative thoughts consumed my mind, what was I doing here? Having fun with this crew, this wasn't what I wanted, I wanted my friend, Velvet. I wanted her, I felt terrible, like I was trying to replace her with this world, these people. I was selfish, greedy. I didn't deserve these people, I was nothing compared to them. They were all amazing people who overcame their past and problems while I…I ended my life and got sent here. I was weak and not up to their standard. If I was still human I would attempt jumping off this building, but this is one piece, you land jumps like that easily, and I'm an angel so it wouldn't matter anyway, maybe if I searched for someone Catholic for some Holy Oil-

"Oi! Teagan!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at Luffy, he was smiling brightly at me, I couldn't help but smile back. He waved me down to him and Ace.

I jumped down off the building and landed steady on my feet before walking over to them. Ace smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"From what I've seen Luffy you've got a good crew looking out for you." My skin felt warm under his touch and I'm not sure if it's because of his fire devil fruit or because he had the body of a sex god and was currently shirtless. I'm gonna go with both.

"Shishishishi, Teagan's the best! She's an angel and is so cool!" I felt my cheeks getting warm and I looked away from them.

"I'm nothing special." I noticed a bandit in the shadows and closed my eyes feeling at least 30 people, if not more. Ace noticed it too because his hand tensed on my shoulder. I looked at him and nodded.

We all started walking down the street, Luffy was talking about the crew, when the men following us slowing started to come out of "hiding".

"Stop right there Fire Fist Ace! You've got no place to run, ya head is mine!" This really big, fat guy carrying two swords spoke to us, Luffy and Ace had blank looks on their faces and I just raised an eyebrow in interest. Guns were pointed at us from every angle.

"Hey, look at that other guy, he looks like Strawhat Luffy."

"It is him, he's worth 30 million!"

"I don't know who that girl is but she'd be a nice bonus."

"I've been needing some company late at night, hahaha!" Luffy, growled deep in his throat but kept his neutral face and he and Ace kept walking, Luffy grabbing my hand and taking me with them.

"Any way, lets go find your ship." Ace said and Luffy grinned at him.

"Kay."

"Hey! Stop you three!"

"Get 'em!" With that having been yelled all the men rushed us, swords drawn and guns ready to fire. I wasn't ready for this, I hadn't practised knocking people out yet. I started to panic a little and worked on dodging guys that tried to grab me. I dodged one and let him run right into Ace's fist.

"You're pretty fast Teagan! Good reflexes!" He laughed, I smiled at the compliment. I ended up getting caught in a headlock. Luffy and Ace stopped as the guy held a gun to my head.

"Teagan!" Luffy cried, I held a hand up to tell him to stay put.

I closed my eyes and thought about the guy holding me dropping to the floor unconscious, I just kept thinking the word _sleep_ over and over again as I brought my hand up to touch two fingers to his forehead. The guy behind me fell to the floor instantly and Luffy cheered.

"That is so cool! You can knock people out just by touching them!?" Ace had his eyebrows raised in surprise and one of the guys friends came running at me ready to punch. I let him it me and my head only turned to the side slightly, the guy held his hand as he fell to the floor and he looked like he was crying.

"It was like punching steel!" he cradled his hand and i leant down and touched two fingers to him, knocking him out.

Luffy was practically freaking out as he ran over to hug me.

"You are so cool! I'm so happy to have someone like you on my crew! Awesome! Awesome!" I laughed a little and reminded him that we still had people to fight.

The battle continued, me doing the two finger touch and Luffy and Ace fighting together like they used to as kids. Eventually they all either laid there unconscious or too scared to fight us and we continued walking. We ended up finding the ship out as sea, Ace stayed behind to fight a few stragglers while Luffy grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to his side. He muttered a small hang on and I grabbed onto his shirt.

"Gum gum rocket!" We flew at the ship and collided with Sanji and Chopper. It was a mess. I was onto of Sanji, with Luffy's leg over my head and Chopper was plonked on top. Luffy started laughing.

"Sorry bout that guys! My bad." Sanji sat up, not realising that I was on top of him and started shaking Luffy by his shirt.

"Yeah, you're sorry alright, the sorriest excuse of a captain that ever sailed the seas you moron." I was literally squished between Chopper, who was now on my back, Luffy who was sat on my legs and Sanji, who by sitting up, had effectively squished me against his chest, Sanji smelled good.

"I'm sorry, oh that's right! Ace!" Luffy got up and ran to the side of the ship and Sanji just noticed me squished up against him.

"Teagan my Angel~! I'm glad you had me to land on, I would catch you any day~!" He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

"Ahaha thats sweet Sanji, but I think I'm a bit heavy for you to catch." I gave a small laugh and Sanji looked down at me, there was sadness across his face and I immediately backtracked.

"I'm not saying that you aren't strong, it's just that I'm really heavy is all, hehe." I laughed nervously, thankful that everyone was too focused on asking Luffy about his brother to notice us still on the floor.

"Teagan…"

"Sorry, I'll get off of you Sanji-kun." I stood up and offered him a hand, he took it and I helped him get up too. I smiled at him and turned to go see Ace, Sanji's hand let mine slip from his and he watched me for a bit before joining us over with Ace.

Sanji offered to make some tea but Ace said he didn't want to impose on the crew.

"Hey Ace?" He looked at me from his place onto of the railing.

"Can you light a girls cigarette with your pinky, cuz that would be real classy." Ace just smirked, oh god that smirk did things to a woman, and lit Sanji's cigarette.

"Noice."

"What's 'noice' Teagan." Chopper looked up at me.

"Oh, from my world it's kinda the same as nice, only it's a fun way to say it and it's used when you think something is really cool." I'm gonna miss being able to watch Brooklyn 9/9.

The crew started dissing on Luffy about how he and Ace couldn't be related until baroque works ship showed up. They were Billions, according to Vivi. Ace took of by himself and I rushed to the side of the ship to watch him. He was amazing! He jumped over all the boats with so much grace, before landing on the other side and using his signature attack "Fire Fist", effectively taking out all the ships with a single blow.

"He roasted them!" Usopp screamed, everyone was in awe of Ace.

"I think I'm in love." I muttered making Nami and Luffy laugh and Sanji cry.

Ace started telling us about Blackbeard and his betrayal. Thatch… I clenched my fists and my jaw, my nails digging into my palms until I drew blood. Zoro noticed this and walked towards me, grabbing me by the arm and taking me below deck, no one noticed us leaving.

"Hey Zoro what's your deal?" I asked, fists still clenched. Without saying a word he grabbed my bracelet covered wrists and looked at my hands.

"What's got you so worked up?" He glared at me. "You started acting weird as soon as Ace started talking about Blackbeard."

"I know all you pasts and futures remember? I've practically lived them! I feel all of your pain, past and future! I didn't meet Thatch, but it still hurts me to think of that bastard Blackbeard and how he murdered him. Thatch was such a good person, he didn't deserve to die all because Blackbeard wanted the devil fruit he found." I slumped my shoulders. Zoro's expression softened a bit and he held onto my shoulders.

"You're a strong person Teagan-"

"I'm not! I'm not… I'm weak, I'm so weak Zoro, if only you knew what I did…you wouldn't say that."

"It doesn't matter what you did! You are a part of this crew now and we look after each other. You are not weak! You are carrying the past and future of this entire crew on your shoulders on top of your own. So get it together, do what you have to do to cope but don't hurt yourself." With that he stood up straight and walked out. I slid down the wall and looked at my hands before thinking _heal._ My hands glowed with a beautiful warm light and the cuts that my nails left went away.

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoyed that, the desert adventure is next chapter so look forward to it. I'm kinda putting roughly 2 episodes in each chapter because Teagan isn't always involved 100% in whats happening, and it's boring to just write and recite the show instead of giving her her own thoughts and fleshing her out for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long ass wait guys xx

We had all just finished eating lunch, Sanji had made delicious food for all of us, and now everyone was each relaxing in their own way. Chopper was laid down in the way of Zoro's weight lifting so that he would catch a breeze each time the moss head swung, usopp and Luffy were doing dishes with Sanji, I was walking outside to go relax with Chopper in the Zoro made breeze when Nami said to pull the ship over.

Vivi handed Carue a note that stated everything that was found out about Crocodile and Baroque Works.

"Remember to conserve your water, be safe." Carrie gave a loud squawk before running off. I made a mental reminder to keep a feel for him, so I could update Vivi later as to where he was.

~Later~

After a small incident with some kungfu Dugons we had finally started our trek through the desert. We had been walking for about 30 minutes when we reached Aramalu. Vivi had said it was the city of green, but it was a ghost town. Vivi was holding back tears, tears formed from the deepest sadness and rage.

"Wow, theres nothing here at all anymore huh?" Luffy looked around, kicking a dead branch out of his way.

"No, it's nothing but a ghost town now." Vivi went on to tell us about the town a bit more, and how they used their water very wisely. She then explained how the rain fell much more in the capitol and the conspiracy about the king using dance powder to achieve this. Gosh I felt bad for the King. As Vivi and Nami finished explains dance powder and the destruction of Aramalu a strong wind picked up.

It howled through the dead trees and buildings, creating a haunting sound.

"Is it the rebels?"

"Or more baroque works agents?!"

"No, it's just the wind." Ace reasoned. I nodded in agreement.

"Ace is right, theres no one else here."

"It's like…it's like the city of Aramalu is wailing over what happened to it." I walked up to Vivi and held her hand. She gripped it tight just as a small sand storm picked up.

I stood there, telling the wind to go around me, telling it not to touch me. wanting to experiment what kind of elemental control I had, if any. Surprisingly it worked, the wind didn't go anywhere near me, I could clearly see the storm around me and the pirates trying to cover their eyes from the sand so they could still see. The storm passed us as quickly as it came and Luffy looking in the same direction as I was. There had been a body in that storm.

"Whoa, whats the deal with that freaky wind?" Usopp asked Sanji, who shrugged.

"More importantly what the hell Teagan?!" Nami screeched. I looked at her in shock, blinking a few times.

"…What?" She stomped over to me.

"That storm didn't even touch you, not a single hair of your moved out of place!" I raised my hands up in defence and laughed nervously.

"Well, I tried telling the wind not to touch me because some angels have control over certain elements, I just thought I'd try my luck with it and it worked. It was just luck."

"That's so cool!" Usopp and Chopper yelled, gathering around me.

"But thats not what is important right now. Luffy, you saw it too right?" He nodded and pointed to where the body landed.

Everyone ran over to it when the saw it but soon stopped in shock at the skeleton. Vivi bent down and touched the skull.

"What did my father, and all of the other good people, what did they ever do? They don't deserve this, it's hard enough to live in the desert, every day it's a struggle just to survive! What gives Crocodile the right to destroy our happy lives? I can't! I cant let him get away with this!" As Vivi shouted this Luffy punched a building naturally causing it to collapse.

"Oh well, if that made him feel better…" Zoro muttered and I snickered.

"Probably not."

"Vivi! Let's get moving, ok?" Luffy had a fist clenched and a serious expression that somehow scarily suited the boy. "I'm itching to do this."

"He's right, lets get to Yuba." Nami smiled at Vivi and offered her a hand up.

"Yes I have to stop them, I'm going to persuade their leader." Vivi dusted her cloak off and Looked at Nami and Zoro. The moss head raised an eyebrow at this.

"How so?"

"I'll tell the rebel leader the truth. That all of this is Crocodiles doing, and have him stop all of this pointless bloodshed." Zoro nodded and turned around.

"Lets go."

I trailed behind with Ace and Zoro. Ace smiled at me and began asking how I joined Luffy's crew.

"Well, I kinda just appeared on the ship ahaha." Zoro gave me a sideways glance.

"You don't remember how?" I clutched my backpack and looked down.

"It's not really my fondest memory…" I could feel both men's eyes on me and just as Ace was about to open his mouth I spoke up again. Putting on a fake smile I turned and looked up at them both. "But it's fine, what matters now is that I'm here, and I gave my promise to protect this crew as much as I could." Zoro seemed to soften as I said this, he gave me an unreadable expression almost as if he had given up on being so defensive around me, but I couldn't be sure. Ace smiled at me.

"Live a life full of no regrets, that's what I live by." I gave a genuine smile this time.

"That sound nice, I'm gonna steal that."

We were about two hours into walking when everyone started getting really hot and complaining.

"I'm burning up, I don't even think I can sweat anymore." Luffy groaned, using a stick to help him walk. I laughed at this and gave him a pat on the back.

"Would you please spare us the melodramatics Luffy, you're only gonna wear yourself out." Luffy groaned. "Gee I guess he's not listening." Nami remarked sarcastically. God I love that woman.

Everyone was complaining and groaning and tension was running high, even Ace was giving people the biggest sideways glance of the century. I decided to help Zoro out and take a hold of Chopper.

"Here Zoro, let me take Chopper."

"Are you sure? You don't need to."

"Yeah I'm sure, give your arms a break." I gave him a smile and began pulling Chopper, he was nice and light but even if he was heavy it wouldn't matter. Just as I thought that he and Usopp got into a fight and Chopper turned into his 'human form'. I kept pulling as if nothing had happened and everyone looked at me funny. I just smiled and kept walking.

~that night~

Everyone was huddling round the fire, it was extremely cold. Though, thankfully I didn't feel it much, same as the heat. I helped Sanji cook the food while the usual antics broke loose. I spotted Vivi ad Ace talking by the tents and smiled. They would make a nice couple. We had a surprisingly uneventful dinner, everyone was laughing and telling stories with each other, I just sat there quietly and finished the food I had. We listened to Ace tell us a few stories and it warmed my heart to hear about Thatch and Marco.

After a while of story telling people started to yawn and head off to bed. I told the girls I'd be in, in a minute and they nodded. I stayed outside by the dwindling fire. Sanji and Ace were the last ones to go to bed.

"Teagan my love, are you not going to bed yet? A lady needs her beauty sleep if she wants to stay as radiant and gorgeous as you already are~!" I smiled at Sanji.

"I think I'd need more than sleep for that to happen ahaha, but I'll head in later, I just want to look at the stars a little longer."

I sat there, staring at the stars. The sky was so open and mesmerising. Ace sat down next to me and dropped a blanket over my shoulders.

"Don't catch a cold now." I smiled and thanked him, even though I did't need it.

"It's nice that you and Luffy got to catch up again. You must have missed him." Ace smiled and I could tell he was extremely proud.

"I'd like to say it's been quiet but being on whiteboards crew is just as rowdy." I laughed at this and went back to looking up at the sky me.

"Hey Ace, how do you get through having negative feelings about yourself?" I could feel Ace's gaze on me and turned my head to face him once again.

"What do you mean?" I gave him a soft smile and looked at my feet.

"From one person who struggles to another…" I trailed off and Ace understood thankfully. He hummed in thought before throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"I surround myself with good people, who love me. Pops and the rest of my crew, I know they love me even if I don't love me. And, a little hint, Luffy and his crew…they love you even if you don't love yourself." With that he left me. I thought long and hard about his words.

I knew Luffy was an amazing person and logically I knew this crew was filled with good people who forgave and loved endlessly, but my anxiety and fear of getting hurt stomped that little piece of optimism and buried it in the desert where it wouldn't be found again.


End file.
